HARRY POTTER:CHILDREN OF LEGENDS SAGA PART 1
by PrincessTin
Summary: THE FIRST STORY REVOLVES AROUND ROSE WEASLEY AND SCORPIUS ONE NIGHTCHANGES EVERYTHING.WHEN A STRING OF MURDERS OCCUR ROSE FEARS THE WORST.HOW WILL THIS EFFECT HER FRIENDSHIP WITH SCORPIUS THAT IS GROWING INTO LOVE.
1. Prologue

HARRY POTTER : CHILDREN OF LEGENDS

PROLOGUE

It was night time at Hogwarts but not all were asleep. A young male Slytherin was walking around the grounds headed to a place he shouldn't even be near. As he walked into the forest a young female Gryffindor followed him.

" I know your following me Weasley, why?" said the young Slytherin.

The girl jumped when he spoke. " Students aren't allowed in the forest, Scorpius."

" So tell a professor I'm here instead of following me."

" I don't want you to get in trouble."

Scorpious snorted." So you follow me ,risking getting yourself into trouble. Your truly a fool, Rose Weasley."

Rose held back tears. " I'm not a fool."

" No your a know it all, goody two shoes like your mother."

" Why do say such mean things ,Scorpius?"

" I'm a Slytherin. What were exactly expecting from a Slytherin?"

" I...I don't know."

He continued to walk into the forest and Rose continued to follow. " There are bad things out here. Please turn back, I don't want to see you hurt."

He stopped walking and turned around." Why do care? I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin, your a Gryffindor and a Weasley."

" I was taught to help others and your going in a dangerous place. I can't let you go alone. If I can't stop you then I must help you."

" I don't need your help. I 'm not gonna save you if you get in trouble. I watch out for myself that's what I was taught."

Rose sighed. " I'll still watch your back, even if you don't watch mine."

" That's stupid but your on an annoying quest to play hero so I guess I can't stop you, just don't get in my way."

" As long as you don't kill any creature I won't get in your way."

" I'm not here to kill anything.I'm here to find something."

"What?"

"I'm not telling a Gryffindor! Now stop distracting me!" he continued his way deeper in the forest and a little while later he heard a thud.He looked back and saw Rose had fallen and her foot was injured. He sighed and kept on walking. He heard her cry. ' Damn it! Why do I care that she's hurt?' He turned around and went to her aide. " Clumsy girl. Why not do a spell or something to fix it?"

Rose sniffled. " I left my wand in my room."

" You followed me out here without protection!"

" I know but you were leaving so fast!"

Scorpius took out his wand and said a chant and Rose's foot healed. " I don't even know why I'm helping you."

" I was wondering the same thing. "Rose laughed. She looked past him and turned white. " Scorpius, watch out!"

" What - AHHHHH!" 


	2. Bonding

HARRY POTTER :CHILDREN OF LEGENDS

BONDING

Hours later...

Rose and Scorpius were just outside the forest. He was laying by a tree bleeding and Rose was tending to his wounds and crying. " Why did you throw yourself on me ? You knew that if it attacked you and didn't kill you ,you would end up just like it."

" Moment of insanity." chuckled Scorpius. " Now help me fix myself up. It's the least you could do and Rose, you must not tell anyone what happened tonight."

" But Scorpius if we don't tell what happened how are you gonna get help controlling the monster now in you."

Scorpius flinched at the word monster. He had been called a monster before but now it held a whole new meaning and for some reason when Rose said it he felt his chest hurt. " I'm a Malfoy ,Rose, we have resources."

" If anyone ends up hurt - "

" They won't Rose. If someone does then...then you can do what you feel is right but tell me before you do . I would have to tell my family that there pureblood line is forever tainted."

" I'm sorry If I hadn't fallen."

" Yes you are rather clumsy but I should halted my search until a later time when I wasn't being followed by pretty redheads."

"You think I'm pretty." Rose blushed.

"No." He blushed as well.

" But you just said.."

" You must be hearing things. Why would I say such a thing to a Weasley?"

Rose gave a little smile. " Yeah, sure I must have been hearing things just as you would be hearing things if I said you were pretty."

" Silly girl! Me pretty!"

" Well maybe handsome is a better word. Don't act all naive. You know your hot and you know girls think your hot and you use it to your advantage.Typical Slytherin and don't think just cause I think your hot that you can take advantage off me! I'm just stating an obvious fact!"

Scorpius grinned. " Typical Gryffindor thinking the worst of a Slytherin ,even after I just saved you."

Rose became quiet and sad. " I feel guilty enough already."

" I was joking, silly girl. I will need help when I change can...you help me?" The last sentence was almost a whisper.

" Yes Scorpius it's the least I can do and Scorpius , thank you."

For the first time in his life he smiled a smile that had no malice behind it. It was warm and kind and it made him feel good.


End file.
